Bass and Electric Guitar
by Sixelle of Fireyness
Summary: Duster x Kumatora drabble collection of various scenarios. Mother/Earthbound does not belong to me.
1. So He's The New Guy

The new man. Kumatora scoffed, already not liking the drab look on him. He carried himself in a conversation with Teddy well enough, but what did he have to bring to the house.

"I do maintenance."

All right. That was okay in her book. The portion of the ceiling in her room needed fixing. But aside from that, she made it clear during meals and game times of her distaste.

"You don't like me?" Duster simply said.

"No." She answered just as simple.

"Well, get over it." This remark earned him an amused yet satisfied look on her face.


	2. I Want Closure!

It kind of irked her to see the boys putting distance from her. Just because she was the only girl didn't make her any different from them. She would at least forgive Lucas. He was still a little boy, probably feeling a bit uncomfortable around girls, let alone ones far older than him he wasn't familiar with.

However, when the boy ran off (again) with his dog Boney, she took advantage of the situation to move closer to Duster.

"H-hey," he stuttered, flinching when Kumatora cuddled him.

"Aw, come on! You can't be telling me you're scared of lil' me?"


	3. No Study Unless

Studying had never been her things; she was more of the running around type. So it was no surprise for Duster to find the Osohe princess outside in the gardens.

"My father will be mad to learn you're not with your books."

"No, he'll be mad at you for not doing your job." Kumatora smirked when her guardian's face fell.

He crossed his arms, looking thoughtfully in front of him for a moment. "How about I stay and study with you? Will you be still then?"

The princess caught him by surprise when she grabbed his arm saying, "Let's go!"


	4. Passing the Time With You

"You're glaring. Again."

"No, I'm not."

Duster sighed, putting his pencil down. "I know you hate it when I repeat things, but seriously. You're distracting when you're making faces."

"I am NOT making faces!"

He smirked. "You make faces."

She puffed out her cheeks – another face – before deflating them. She turned her chair around, and Duster resumed his writing. The peace only lasted for a few minutes.

"Hey, Duster, just asking… you don't mind passing the time with me?"

He paused for a moment, thoughts surfacing before he answered, smiling.

"I like spending my time with you, Kumatora."

She blushed.


	5. Just Lying in the Mud Here

Her feet ached. And yet she ran, boots sloshing against the mud. Dirty she was, but she didn't care. What matters was her life, and trying to secure her safety.

Mind exhausted, eyes not seeing clearly, she inevitable stumbled, falling into the mud. She couldn't find the strength to conjure one last spell but she accepted her fate. Not quite going down without a fight, but she caused enough damage to her pursuers.

Who never came. Because then he comes in, kicking the Pigmask away. And she thinks, maybe it's okay to let him rescue her every now and then.


	6. Give Her Jewels When You Return

Duster never liked the thought of stealing from others. The thought of taking something which didn't belong to him irked him. But he was good at it, and despite the initial shame it brought, he was proud of his skills.

Especially if it meant using it to bring a smile on the face of a love one.

Kumatora always smiled the brightest whenever he brought her something from outside. She didn't look it, but she adores jewelry to adorn with.

But what he didn't know was she smiled the brightest whenever he came to her side, not just with something.


	7. Entertainment for the Bored

He was so engrossed with his book, he didn't realize she was in the room until her arms were around his neck.

"Watcha reading?" Kumatora asked with a drawl, clearly not interested with it as he was.

He rolled his eyes. "A novel."

"And that's all I need to know. Now come to me." For a lithe woman, she was strong, successfully pulling him up to his feet.

"What now?"

"Talk to me. We're in this house together, and you rather read a book than be with me."

"I don't know what to say."

"Then stay with me. That's enough."


	8. Glory At Work

Working late at night in the office didn't have its perks for Duster. He rather spends his days sleeping (who wouldn't) if he didn't need to work to sustain himself.

He heaved a sigh when he heard his boss, Fassad, yell out at yet another new employee. If the man didn't cut these kids some slack, they wouldn't get any work done.

"What an ass!"

Despite knowing this article needed to be done, he lifted his head to meet the most gorgeous figure he's ever seen on the female form.

"And what are you looking at!?"

And he liked it.


End file.
